A Man Called Greaser
by CrisxConnorsBD
Summary: A man known as Greaser 'The One who Doesn't Miss' has his story told of how a man accused of crime has to try his best to find redemption among the people.   -My first attempt at a REAL BOOK as in I want to try and get it PUBLISHED! So please review!
1. The One Known as Greaser

"**Greaser" the One Nobody Could Catch **

I seem to have a knack for coming up with original stories, unless somebody wrote the exact same story, if so, tell me. I want to meet them. This is an idea I came up with, back in 2010, but I never could really good grip on the storyline; problem, I can only develop a awesome opening and ending, but the development in the middle seems to be my downfall. If any names appear in this, it's coincidental. This is my first Western so I am going to devote towards it! That means a longer delay, probably 2-5 day range, to upload the next chapter. The reason? Well:  
>1. I have to work on another upload, "Saw wSoul Eater"  
>2. I have to research a little bit, mainly Western slang.<br>3. I have a life :P  
>4. School can keep me busy sometimes.<p>

Now, without further waiting, let's begin!

**Chapter 1: "The One Known as 'Greaser'" **

November, 1876:

Storekeeper, Liam Woodrick, had owned his store for over 13 years. He was at mid-age, but was still good at trading. He only kept in business by dealing with, all the above, including thieves, bounty hunters, bandits; but still used it to help the law as well. It was located in a desert, about half a mile from civilization, in between El Paso and the region of Rancho Palo Chino. He sat there on a barrel, fixing himself a cigar, when a gunshot in the distance was sounded.  
>Liam stopped with the cigar for a moment and directed his vision to the sound. There was a man on horseback a while away, galloping towards the store. Liam sighed and heaved himself off of the barrel and walked inside, got a pot, and began making some Sofky.<br>After around 10 minutes, the door creaked open. The sound of heavy footsteps were heard and the door was closed,  
>"Make sure ye' put some pepper in them' Sofky. 'Need somethin' spicy." Came the source of the footsteps. Liam didn't even need to turn his head to know who this man was, they were old "Travel Mate's."<br>"Didn't 'spect ya to be here so early Grease. Still only the middle of November…" Liam said slowly. He turned his head towards the man, he was tall and young. He appeared to not have washed his hair, nor shaved his goatee in quite a while; he wore a heavy jacket and spoke in a heavy, muffled voice, as if he was always drunk.  
>"Ran into a lil' bit of trouble Liam, 'them Larchester boys 'been giving me a hard time up in Cerro Alto Mountain. Lost a bit of m'supplies. Came here hopin' you could get me s'more?" spoke Greaser. Liam didn't look at all much interested.<br>"What you be lookin' fer here Greaser? Or do I need to introduce m'stocks again?" responded Liam.  
>"If ye'd be kindly 'nough as to do so, that would be mighty fine." Said Greaser. Liam got a glove and took the, hot, pot of Sofky and set it on the table. He muttered to himself and walked to a door, "Now, you wait here 'moment Greaser, let me see if I have anything new for ya…" he said, he then walked into the door.<br>Greaser sat at the table and helped himself to a bit of Sofky, after he tasted some, he spit it out with a look of disgust,  
>"…never can make it right…." Greaser grumbled. Then, he heard Liam call him to the counter. He came up there and, a few moments later, out came Liam with a large amount of boxes and bags. Liam proceeded towards the counter and set them all down on it. He coughed and wiped his forehead.<br>"Weather not being kind to ya Liam?" Greaser asked,  
>"That isn't the problem, rather he stress working me out to hard." Replied Liam as he untied a box.<br>"What be causin' your stress then?" asked Greaser, eyeing the box.  
>"Nothin' of your concern Grease. Probably just age catching up with me." Replied Liam, he then took out what looked like a revolver. "Now this one here is the '1851 Colt Navy Revolver' it's got a heavy kick, but it can get you out of a situation." He set it down and took out another revolver, "This here's an old Kentucky Flintlock Pistol; may be nice to keep on hand, I have a special deal on it as I cannot get rid of it." Said Liam.<br>"How much we be talking about?" asked Greaser.  
>"Well," began Liam, "I would originally have had a half price deal on it, had you come 3 weeks earlier than this day. But, at the moment it's at the price of only $3.00." he said. Greaser nodded and then waved his hand for Liam to finish. Liam took a bag and dumped out 2 weapons; a shotgun and another revolver.<br>"Now these here guns come at a combo price. I will not sell one without the other going along with it," Liam then laid down the shotgun, "_One_ Double Barrel Shotgun, new," he then took hold of the revolver.  
>"What kinda revolver would that be Liam? Haven't seen one like it b'fore…" asked Greaser. "Allow me to finish Greaser, if you don't mind," replied Liam, "Now this here just came in stock at 'round a month ago. It is known as the 1875 Schofield Revolver. Now this one, be one of the only revolver types that are tested before entering stock. It has a range of about 50m and is specialized for those skilled in the 'speed reload' such as yerself. The kickback was reduced to a minimal as revolvers can go. I aim to sell this and the Double Barrel Shotgun for around…..$45.00" Liam said, "I refuse to bargain further." Greaser sighed,<br>"So I been guessing right. Well, sorry there Liam but I been a bit short these days. So I guess I will take the Colt Revolver and a sack of biscuits along with some water jugs and be on m'way then." Liam nodded slightly and went into the closet to get the sack.

As Liam entered the door, Greaser searched the shelves and found what he was looking for, the ammo for the Shotgun and the Revolver both. He watched the door as he quietly stepped behind the counter and snatched it, then stuffed it inside of his travel pouch. He then ran back in front of the counter and commenced to appearing as though he were looking for his money. A few moments later, Liam returned he went over to a strange device that Greaser had failed to see in the past, "What that be there, Liam?" Greaser asked. Liam looked up slightly and replied, slowly,  
>"This right here is something I managed to smuggle. It's known as the Ritty Model I Device. Allows ya to count up the total amount of a purchase and it 'llows ya to put the money inside." He said, Liam went to tapping the buttons, "….that there be a total of $12.84." Liam said. Greaser took a small sack of money and placed it on the table, then Liam handed him the food and the revolver. But, as Liam was putting the money into the cash register, greaser snatched the bag with the Shotgun and the newer revolver and commenced to rushing out of the store with a whooping yell. "God damn you and your tricks Greaser!" yelled Liam as he ran out of the door to try and catch Grease. But, as soon as he was out, Greaser had already hopped onto his horse and was galloping away. Liam watched him ride away and found himself chuckling, "See ya in the Spring Grease." He said, Liam then walked back inside of his store and hung a sign that said 'Closed for the Winter.' <p>

_DarkfireBD: Review! Review! Review! _

_Greaser: Now if you can get to that there thing ya call a plot, then maybe we can get started here. _

_Liam: Give me my guns back -_-* _

_Greaser: No! _

_DarkfireBD: I wonder if this could end up good enough to be published…._


	2. Introduction of Connors

_As you may have noticed, I took a HUGE break from all of my stories; an estimated 5-6 months actually! I did this in favor of gathering some ideas for storyline on all of them, as well as how to improve the characters. (Note continue reading for further explanation, if you don't want to read that then just start reading Chapter 2)  
>I noticed that it seemed as though I had much focus on describing the appearance and the friendship between Greaser and Liam as well as hoping I don't describe too much. Example being their simple conversation, I wish I made the conversation more in-depth rather than casual, as it seemed they were more trusted acquaintances rather than best friends as I had previously intended. I will not edit that chapter yet, as I want to get started with this one. I'm going to try and make this one a really long chapter at attempt of trying to get more character out of Greaser. Enough of my babbling, I hope you enjoy! :D <em>

**Chapter 2: Introduction of Connors **

In a small town of Clint, Texas, some attention was drawn to a dashing, young, frisky pencil-neck whom was rushing through the town, bumping into a lot of people without even looking back. Soon enough, though, he was out of sight as he darted behind a building. He stood there, catching his breath and breathing very heavily, before he looked around to find he had not been followed. He knocked on the door and waited patiently, he watched as the door opened to a large man, whom was scratching at his beard. He spoke in a hoarse voice that was hard to understand,  
>"State yo' business…." He spoke, continuing to scratch his beard. The young man twitched his eye and spoke in a stuttering voice,<br>"I-I was c-c-called here, t-to s-s-see," he looked around to check for anybody before silently saying, "Mr., erm, Connors…."  
>The man at the door shook his head,<br>"I don't believe Connors has time for jittery little shits like yerself…." He said as he closed the door slowly.  
>"Wait!" the lad yelled out. The man stopped closing the door, "It's about the one Connors' is looking for!" he said, wide-eyed.<br>"So? There's a ton-o folk out dere that Connors is huntin…."  
>"But this one…is Greaser!" the young man said in a somewhat-proud tone. The guard stood, a tad at loss for words for a mere moment, before tilting his head towards the inside of the building with a silent<br>"Make sure it's actual news….."  
>The young man walked slowly through the door, looked at the large man, who nodded towards another door. As he walked slowly down the room of outlaws and accomplices, drinking and playing poker, the man walked through the directed door and came upon a middle-aged man sitting in a chair, cigar in mouth and revolver in hand. The young man let out a gulp,<br>"What information do you bring me, Richard?" came the flat voice of the one occupying the chair.  
>"…..I have info, sir, on a possible location in which Greaser, the one you've been looking for, may be at…." Said the pencil-neck in a brittle voice.<br>"Cut your jumpiness boy!" spoke the man loudly, he then leaned in to reveal short, brownish-gray hair with a heavy stubble. Scars aligned across his left cheek and he possessed blue eyes, with one bloodshot from what appeared to be from an accident in the past as it seemed to never heal. In sublimation, he definitely looked like one that would be a leader of a posse of outlaws. "now hurry and speak of where you claim to have seen Greaser!" he barked. Richard stood there shaking before letting out,  
>"W-well, y'know, sir, I didn't actually speak of <em>seeing<em> him, more of hearing on his _whereabouts!_" he said.  
>The man's blood-filled eye twitched and he returned his tone to a calm one,<br>"…all I get out of you rats is information and you know what?" he said as he began loading his revolver, "It all comes out as bullshit…..we get one man in saying Greaser is in New Austin and then when we search there, there is no evidence! Maybe a passerby who saw him heading in a direction, but I don't want to play a game of guessing Richard…" he spoke as he spun his revolver in hand and looked down, "I want to know where he is! And receive pure truth and finally kill the bastard! All you dumbasses are the same, you think you can be smart and give me some fake information, claim a small bounty from me and just be on your way to go buy yourself a sandwich for your supper….but they all end the same as well Richard…." He looked up with dead eyes and slowly rose from his chair.  
>"Y-you're not aiming to kill me are you Mr. Connors? I bring you legit information, yes I do, sir!" said Richard, shaking like a fool, bug-eyed.<br>Connors stood there, hand pocketed as he returned to the previous conversation,  
>"Well stop stalling me and tell me then…." He said, flat-toned as before once again. He spun his revolver slowly and kept his thumb on his piece. Richard cleared his throat and spoke fearfully,<br>"T-townsfolk s-s-saw Greaser riding his s-steed towards the hills d-down from El Paso to the nearest shelter the fella claimed…." Connors shook his head,  
>"I don't like claims Richard, and I don't like info unless it's direct from my scout not goddamn townsfolk….." he pulled back his piece.<br>"Wait, sir! There's more! Intel from my pal, Kenneth I gathered from a previous scouting is that s-south from El Paso there's a small place called-"  
>"Cuidad Juarez…" Connors interrupted quietly. Richard nodded,<br>"That's right! Good-ole Kenneth said he was pretty sure that an old friend of Greaser was in that area, so he's probably there right now, sir!" Richard stammered. Connors locked eyes with him,  
>"Are you sure this is everything you know?" he said sternly. Richard nodded frantically, Connors chuckled slightly and pulled up his piece and laid his revolver in his pouch. "Well done Richard, unlike others you are not that stupid…..you gave me proper info and im proud….." Richard smiled a bit, nervously. "…..Unfortunately that means that I no longer require your use since all of this info gives me Greasers' true location…" Connors said gravely. Richard went pale suddenly, "Like I said Richard…all of you end the same way…..from giving me 'good,' 'true,' information….." Richard opened his mouth to protest but didn't let out a sound as Connors flicked out his revolver and pulled the piece as well as the trigger in a matter of a mere moment. Richards eye bled and he stood for a few seconds before collapsing down. Connors shook his head and knocked on a door behind him with the back of his hand.<br>A husky, disembodied voice replied on the other side, "Come right in, sir….." Connors entered through the door and walked into a room filled with darkness, nobody could be seen in the darkness,  
>"I need you to look for a building out in the middle of the desert in Cuidad Juarez and look for him, we may have the location finally." He said in a stern tone. The man hidden in the shadows spoke nothing for a moment and then replied,<br>"Yes sir….." Connors then proceeded to leave as he said,  
>"As usual, if the information is false once again, burn the damn place and whoever is inside it anyway….." The door was closed, but as Connors said that, a smile could be sensed in the darkness.<p>

_DarkfireBD: Finally a new chapter up! :D  
>Greaser: One more character to introduce, correct?<br>DarkfireBD: Correct :3 review please!_


End file.
